The Mojave sun
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Lucy, my version of the courier, meets an old friend. [Multi chapter fic.]


Authors note;

First had try at writing a Fallout fanfiction. Takes place during New Vegas timeline. Kind of my version of my courier. Not near the game so don't have an updated list of stats and shit, gonna shoot my best shot though. Sorry if it blows, constructive criticism is much appreciated!

* * *

**Have you ever gotten yourself so stuck between a rock and a hard place that you didn't know how to dig your way out of it?**

Heh.

I guess when you say that you assume I mean.. " Oh I told Johnny we'd go the dance together but Jake asked me first! Oh no what am I ever going to do? " ...If that was your first thought you were sadly, sadly, mistaken.

I heaved a sigh the rock pressed tightly to my chest. Why did I have to have decently sized breasts? I bet if I looked like a tom boy I'd get out of this lickety split. A grunt and slobbering noises came from either side of me. The mojave sun began to set quickly and I was running out of time. I've starved out in the wastelands before, felt the hunger pangs or the itch for a nice drink, but if I didn't hurry and get myself out of this position soon? I was going to be dead by morning. Either because of hunger and thirst, or, because of the three or so hungry as HELL Deathclaws surrounded me.

Now how could a little lady like myself be in this much danger you ask? Well simple...let me take you back to earlier this morning.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ That morning. ~~~~~~~

* * *

I hadn't eaten for a day. I barely sucked the tiny bit of juices from an agave fruit plant and nobody I came across would give me anything to eat or drink. So, I searched and searched until I came to a short cliff. When I peered down it, I noticed the lovely nest of death claws and since I had only but a few bullets left in my hunting rifle and had dropped the rest of all my decent weapons back at the lucky 38, I decided that this was probably not a good idea to make myself known. So, I turned my merchant charmer outfit wearing ass around and began to head back the way I came hoping to dig in a trash can somewhere when I did the worst thing ever. Goddamn my clumsiness. I tripped on a rock, sending it somehow flying behind me and down into the nest of hungry, hungry, death claws. When they looked up, we made eye contact due to the fact that I turned hoping that they hadn't seen me. And of course, they had. They had begun to start licking their lips, their hunched over frames shifting as they all began to get up from the napping spot.

" Oh, nice, little, death claws..you don't want to eat me.." I then turned and ran for it, tripped again and fell down into where I am now..stuck between a rock..and well, another rock. Surrounded by death claws.

* * *

~~~~ End flash back. ~~~~~~~~

* * *

Back to my original point. Tom boy? Would get out of this. Goddamn my heavenly bestowed bosom. I sighed. My hand couldn't reach into my bag to grab my NCR emergency radio. Oh yes, I was a member of the NCR. Between scouting, doing mindless missions, and the small dabble of paper work it wasn't so bad. Especially the weekends and days off on the strip. Drinking, gambling, and more drinking. Don't think I'm a lush just because on Saturday I take the train down there and drink away some of my pay check. I drink responsibly..sometimes. But that doesn't help me now. I'd rather have a piece of bread then a nice bottle of whiskey. I sighed again, my head leaning back against the rock behind me. If the Death claws don't kill me, my stomach which was growling immensely, or these rocks would. ...Wait..what was that?

The faint sound of paws in dirt and laser rifles made me nearly jump out of my skin. I could barely peer around the rock but what I saw shocked me. It was two men, heavily armed with laser pistols and plasma rifles. Only problem was..they were in power armor. Brother hood of steel power armor. Obviously you could recognize it anywhere. The death claws thought they would be smart and try to go for the throat..that was until they received a nicely aimed bullet through the head. The two men killed two of the death claws the other managed to run off somewhere. I was unsure at this point what to do. Do I call for help? Would they save me? leave me to die? or kill me themselves for being NCR. I had no other option but to go for it. Anything would be better really then sitting between two rocks.

" HELP! " I called out, raspy and dry.

I saw them stop as they were about to walk away. One turned to the other. His voice was deep, rough, like sharp metal.

" Did you..hear that? "

The other guy nodded. His voice was a higher pitched tone.

" Yeah..sounded like a girl. "

_No shit Sherlock. _I thought.

" HELP! " I called again, then choked and coughed. Dirt flying up into my face. The sun was set by now.

They shifted towards the rock. The male with the high tone peered around and we made eye contact. Well, eye to helmet contact.

" Jevin! There's a girl back here! She's stuck. " I stayed quiet while the two men shot off some weak points and managed to free me from my prison. I stumbled out landing on my hands and knees.

Jevin? That name was all to familiar to my ears..

" Jevin..Resendez? " I choked out. The higher pitched male turned to "Jevin."

" She knows your name. " Jevin removed his helmet.

" Jevin! IT IS YOU! " I jumped up and ran to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

" Lucy! "

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Comment or PM if you'd like to see more. This is testing the water for now.


End file.
